


I don't know man I didn't think I'd get this far

by charcoalscenes



Series: I don't know man I didn't think I'd get this far [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Awkward Conversations, Bickering, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Polyamory Negotiations, Post-Canon, Side Mizael/Durbe, Vacation, goading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcoalscenes/pseuds/charcoalscenes
Summary: They’re years in orbit, but it’s easy to be with him like this – long looks and long hugs, declarations of affection and easy touching. Yuma’s always been clueless enough anyway, right? But there's a point; they’ve long since reached and passed that point.What the hell is going on?(Or: When a woman and a man and a man and an extraterrestrial emissary love a man very much, )
Relationships: Astral/Tsukumo Yuuma, Kamishiro Ryouga/Tsukumo Yuuma, Mizuki Kotori/Tsukumo Yuuma, Tsukumo Yuuma/Vector
Series: I don't know man I didn't think I'd get this far [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070978
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	1. KOTORI (has a bright idea)

**Author's Note:**

> This is thus far the main course of the series "I don't know man I didn't think I'd get this far" and can still be read as a stand-alone fic, but it's more heavily related to the other works in the series than the previous ones. Hope you enjoy!

There’s never a good time to talk about feelings. Kotori waits, anyway, but she probably shouldn’t stretch it out for yet another whole year or so, and instead commits herself to blurting it all out (or at least enough of it out) when Astral comes back. 

The emissary plays with appearances, human guises ranging in widths and heights, skin tones and blemishes, and even variations in fashion. For the most part, though, they keep themself similar to the image that all their friends are used to, their hair styled in a high flurry, their eyes ever sharp, and their earrings and other accessories always gleaming. She’s finally pulled them aside, alone, a block away from Yuma’s house, and it strikes her how it can feel like walking next to a movie star sometimes, depending on the look they go for. 

“What is it, Kotori?” The two of them fell into an easy silence, but at the thoughtful frown she’s got on, Astral finally asks. “You wanted to tell me something where the others wouldn’t hear?” 

“Yeah.” She says. Back at the house, it’s only Yuma and his mom with some of the Numbers Club. They’d be preoccupied and not mind that the two of them went out on a lone stroll for a little while. Clearing her throat and squaring her shoulders, she starts. “You know that, uhm,” a last moment of hesitation, and then she plunges, “you’re in love with Yuma, right?” 

“Yes.” Astral says, the way someone would answer if Kotori asked if ice cream is a good dessert. It almost throws her off, almost overtaking the reminder and recognition of who, exactly, she is talking to, when Astral asks, graciously more unsure, “Why do you ask? Do you feel that I should tell him outright?” 

“That’s– what I wanted to talk about.” This is good. This is what people call  _ communication _ . It’s always been easy to talk with Astral. She’d made the right call going to them first. “It’s good, you know, that you care so much for him. I don’t think you should stop.” 

“Good.” 

“I’m in love with Yuma, too.” Unwittingly, both of them have stopped walking, near the corner two blocks down from the guy they’re talking about. This is Astral, and both of them have always been comfortable around each other, but at this moment, with this conversation, Kotori feels like there’s a jackhammer in her chest urging her to bolt, her being the one who initiated this subject be damned. 

Astral, in comparison, looks entirely too composed. “I see.” They say. 

“Good.” Kotori says. Then, she pushes the rest out. “Also,” Astral’s eyes glint at the addition, disbelieving, it seems, that an extension to her previous statements is even feasible, “I’m very sure that, ah, a few other people–” just a few (she thinks) “–are also in, ah, in love – with Yuma.” 

It takes Astral longer to answer. Their expression doesn’t change, but something about the stillness of it now, at this new admission, seems more intentional than anything like natural ease or thoughtfulness. “I see.” They murmur, slow. “Who?” 

* * *

There’s a process to being in love with Yuma, and Kotori is fairly sure that it shouldn’t have taken years to come to a point of actually doing something more concrete about it, but what she’s even more certain of is that she isn’t alone in taking her sweet time about it. Far from it, actually. 

There’s the issue of her and Yuma having known each other for the overwhelming majority of their lives, having stayed together as they’ve regressed and grown. Yuma’s been with her for her parents’ divorce, she’d been there for him when his parents vanished altogether. He’s one of the few peers they share who knows she’d been a tense sort of kid, not angry, per say, but temperamental and somewhat destructive. In turn, she remembers when Yuma had been quiet, so inward and to himself that most of their friends now wouldn’t have expected a kid like that to grow into someone as rambunctious as he became later in life. 

As entwined as they’ve been already, she was slow to accept that her feelings for him developed. She dares say that he’s been slower. 

The issue with Shark is the eyes that follow Yuma whenever they’re both in a room together, and that it’s been that way between them since the first year they really met. (Or was it the first month?) The issue is that Yuma enables the push-and-pull that Shark seemed to have been all too happy to initialize only to not know exactly how to stop and change as the years went by. The issue with Vector is the way that he and Yuma hang onto each other constantly, both figuratively and physically, always seeking each other out to touch or just be near, but neither addressing the obvious current between them, if for their own separate reasons. 

The issue with Astral is they have to keep  _ leaving _ . Yuma doesn’t say anything about that, anymore. He used to complain, whine, and even cried a couple of times about it in front of others, and then he stopped. If he’d still brought it up every once in a while, Kotori could chalk it up to him just growing into it, to getting accustomed to the situation, but since he’s left the issue unspoken altogether, cold-turkey, Kotori notices, and worries. She asks if he misses them, and he says of course, and otherwise never brings it up again. He used to do that before, too, when it came to Kazuma and Mirai. 

It’s not Astral’s fault. If anything, Astral is as much in like-company as she is, as any of them. They all have their own versions of Shark’s little push-and-pull, of feeling and loving and never talking, and soon enough, none of them (sans maybe Astral, whenever they come to visit Yuma next) might have a better opportunity than now, soon, to tell him. She’d considered acting on her own, of course, of keeping this something between her and Yuma. It could very well transform into a typical romance. 

However, Yuma has, in more ways than one – more ways that  _ just a few _ – been acting infuriatingly atypical when it comes to romance. 

* * *

Vector: ????

Vector: Who made this groupchat? 

Shark: ?????

Kotori: I did 

Shark: Why is it called Intervention? 

Shark: Who are we intervening? 

Shark: Astral????

Vector: Astral has a messenger account? 

ASTRAL: YES, I DO. 

Vector: Do you have capslock on? 

ASTRAL: WHAT? 

Shark: So what’s this chat for? 

Vector: Do you see a key called capslock or something? 

Kotori: I thought we could all get together soon? Just us for now. Does everyone know when they’re free? 

ASTRAL: YOU’RE ADDRESSING ME? 

Kotori: Before astral has to leave again. 

Vector: Yes

Vector: Yes, Astral

Vector: And sure. Whenever, you know when I work 

Shark: How’s Saturday? I’m free

Shark: Just nothing early 

Vector: Lazy sob 

Shark: Like you don’t do the same

Kotori: That sounds good! 

Kotori: Let’s meet at Pipin Hot. I can book us a table 

Shark: Wait why is this called intervention? 

Vector: We’re intervening 

Kotori: We’re intervening. 

Shark: ???? Who????? Who are we intervening? 

ASTRAL: YUMA. WE’RE DISCUSSING YUMA.

Vector: We’re shittalking Yuma? 

Vector: Good

Shark: What did he do now? 

Vector: What hasn’t he done? 

Kotori: Everything is ok, but something’s come up. It’s better to talk about in person though 

Kotori: Don’t worry it’s nothing bad

ASTRAL: SUPPOSEDLY. 

Shark: ????????

Vector: ????????

Kotori: No it’s nothing bad

Vector: Ominous much???? 

Shark: Whatever sure 

Shark: If it is something serious just let us know what the problem is sooner though ok? 

Shark: But Pipin hot is fine. Lunch? 

Kotori: Yes! 

ASTRAL: YES.

Vector: Ok yeah 

Vector: See ya there

Kotori: Thanks all! 

Vector: Astral, u still there? 

ASTRAL: YES. 

Vector: Ok geezer, I know you can do this. You’re the most powerful being in the universe or something right? 

Vector: Look at your keypad and tell me if you see a key named “capslock”


	2. SHARK (gets involved)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added a new tag, Awkward conversations. I didn't think to plug that in before but I should've. If ever I add a new tag, I'll point it out in the notes again. Maybe you'll enjoy this chapter! Or, maybe it will feel just as difficult as it is for them.

Ryouga actually really loves Pipin’ Hot. Everyone seems to know this, somehow, without him ever having uttered the sentiment or even having gone there more often. 

It probably has to do with memories as a kid, but even without that, he thinks it’d still be a favorite; the place is warm, classy. Ryouga will come here for a light lunch or dinner, with Rio or the others at times, but usually by himself. Most of the menu is, indeed, pipin’ hot, comforting and varied. He and Rio like the noodle selection. Yuma’s made it a mission to try each flavor of shakes they serve. 

Everyone else is already seated inside, at a corner distanced from the front entrance and overlooking one of the city’s man-made streams outside the window. Kotori waves as he approaches, and Vector says, “Took you long enough.” 

“I’m on time.” Ryouga answers, and he is; they’re having lunch, it’s noon. He drapes his jacket over the chair between Kotori and Vector. “When did you arrive? Eleven fifty-nine?” 

“I camped out overnight like a true Yuma supporter.” 

“Thanks for coming, Shark.” Kotori smiles. “I ordered us a group combo. Astral’s paying.” 

“Astral’s paying?” Both he and Vector ask at the same time, this obviously being news to the latter as well. Both pairs of eyes rest on the person in question. “Astral has money?” Ryouga asks. 

“I do.” Astral answers. 

“From where?” Vector voices Ryouga’s thoughts exactly. “You have, like, a job?” 

“I help oversee and protect the universe. So, yes. It’s work.” 

“It pays?” Vector blinks, stumped, and then looks to both Kotori and Ryouga for answers, as though either of them would have any. “How does it pay?” 

“Well.” Astral says, then takes their glass of water and sips. 

“Why are we here?” Ryouga shifts gears, asking mostly Kotori, because even if Vector’s already found out by now, he’d be too happy to give Ryouga a run-around first. “Did something happen to Yuma?” 

“Yeah, because if he’s hurt at all, we’d definitely be having a meal on his behalf instead of helping.” Vector scoffs, giving up on pinning Astral with a more than curious stare and shifting his focus on Kotori as well. “Let me guess, are we planning a surprise party for him, some going-away spiel?” 

It’s said with what’s so obviously mock disinterest, but Ryouga would’ve honed in on it even if Vector was genuinely casual. “Going away?” He repeats. “Going away where?” 

“No, actually.” Kotori tells Vector first, Astral silently watching the exchange next to her. “A few people have mentioned doing something like that, but we’re here for something different.” 

“Is he leaving for somewhere?” Ryouga prods again. Yuma hadn’t said anything to him; no one has. 

“Well, I don’t know.” Kotori replies to him first. “You know his dad is overseas? He asked if Yuma wants to live with him for a while, since he isn’t working anywhere full-time yet.” 

Much of the gruffness that Vector tried to buffer at first is open now. He waves dismissively. “He’s asking if Yuma wants to live with him, period. Not a vacation this time. Just for as long as they feel like it.” 

“Well.” Kotori responds. “Yuma hasn’t answered him yet. It’s just an idea Kazuma had.” 

“Sure.” Vector says. 

Their food arrives during the pause that comes after. Ryouga can’t help but notice that, compared to the rest of them, Astral seems the least fazed by any discomfort that a conversation might lead to. He almost envies them for it, but by now, he’s also aware that Astral has never been one to show their cards, intentionally or otherwise. Past the veneer, they may not be as composed as they look, even in milder circumstances like now. 

When the group is alone again and Vector is the first to silently fill his plate, Ryouga tries again. “Why are we here?” 

Whatever it is, it’s just heavy enough that Kotori doesn’t seem too confident with bringing it up right away, exchanging a worried look with Astral that Ryouga can tell means that the emissary, at least, knows what’s going on, too. Chancing a glance at Vector’s direction, he finds Vector looking just as clueless as he feels, peering at the other pair over his plate, expectant. 

“Ah, well.” Kotori huffs, patting Astral briefly, as though to take from them some emotional support. “Yuma’s been acting weird lately, hasn’t he?” 

“How so?” On the contrary, Ryouga has trouble distinguishing anything odd that Yuma does from how he usually is on a daily basis. “Like, what, is he sick?” 

“Oh, no.” Kotori says. She fidgets, then quickly serves herself a plate. “It’s more like, uhm.” 

“He’s lovesick.” Astral supplements. 

Kotori silently continues her actions while Ryouga and Vector wait for either of the others to elaborate, but it becomes clear that the latter two are waiting for some kind of response from them. Vector stills, considering, and Ryouga takes it upon himself to say, “What?” 

“Kotori and I have reason to believe that Yuma harbors feelings for all of us currently in attendance – that we are sure of.” Astral elaborates, and both Vector and Kotori decisively place their utensils down, one less gently than the other. “We also have reason to believe that his feelings are reciprocated by all of us in attendance. Are we correct?” 

“Alright. Wait.” Ryouga holds a hand up to Astral, and then looks at Kotori, speaking solely to her. “Astral is saying that we’re all in love with Yuma–” If his voice breaks, no one is ruthless enough at the moment to comment. “–and he likes us back, or something. That’s what I heard Astral say. Right?” 

“Yes.” Astral says. “That’s what I said. In fact, Kotori is the one who brought it up to me first.” 

At the immediate influx of more searing attention directed towards her, Kotori’s hands come over her face, fingers burrowing over her forehead and rubbing. “Yeah.” She confirms Astral’s statement, if only in a quiet and calming breath. 

“Why are we here?” Vector takes his turn to ask the question, looking like he’s completely forgotten about picking at his food. “What is this all about? Why are we bringing this up now?” 

“I know this is hard.” Kotori groans, hands still by her face, a gesture to ground herself. “I haven’t told Yuma any of this, by the way, in case you’re worried. Neither has Astral. But I think this has gone on for too long now, with all of us. And with Yuma. I’m pretty sure Yuma has feelings for all of us.” 

Ryouga immediately wants to call bullshit, his brain short-circuiting at just the possibility, but it’s harder to go with that knee-jerk response when the topic at hand doesn’t have to do with just him. Lost, he looks to Vector again, but can’t meet his gaze, the latter quietly staring at Kotori intently. 

That look can almost make Ryouga wince. It’s still rare to see him like this – not even trying to hide how invested he is, how he actually  _ cares _ . 

The thought, the possibility, has been stewing in Ryouga’s mind for a while, but bringing this to light still leaves him with a sense of being caught off guard. 

“Are we wrong?” 

“Why are we  _ here? _ ” Vector repeats at a rather helpless Kotori, ignoring Astral’s inquiry. “Like, here, specifically? Why are we talking about this  _ here? _ ” 

“I thought a meal might soften the conversation!” Kotori comes close to snapping at his tone, defensive. “And besides, where else can we talk about this? There is no right place to ever talk about this, anyway – that’s why none of us have brought it up yet since we all first met!” 

“And maybe that’s for the best?” Vector argues. Ryouga is tempted to tamp out the fire he’s starting to see rise up from this table before it lashes out and gets people’s heads to turn, but thankfully, everyone’s still managed to keep their voices at a milder volume. “Who says any of us are in love with Yuma? Did I ever say that? And shouldn’t he be here too – how can we just assume he feels that way for us?  _ Here? _ ” He repeats, standing by the assertion that a Pipin’ Hot is an inappropriate place to have any sort of belated heart-to-heart, with which Ryouga is tempted to agree. 

“We aren’t assuming.” Astral says, final. Vector stops, nearly glaring like Astral’s just tried to tell a fib, but they’re certain, and of course they are. It’s easy to forget what the bond can mean. Speaking directly to Vector, then, they tell him, “My partner is in love with you.” 

Vector doesn’t know what to do with that, and Ryouga holds up a hand again, feeling the need to take the weight of Astral’s focus off Vector and giving him a second. “Hey, Astral.” He broaches, hesitant to indulge this conversation, even a little bit, despite that it’s already here; it’s started. “You can’t just  _ say that _ .” 

“Yeah.” Kotori adds, cringing and patting Astral’s arm again. Astral barely looks repentant, but nods in acquiescence, falling silent. 

“Vector’s right.” Ryouga tries, then, seeming to have a one-on-one with Kotori despite the other two beside them. “This isn’t the best place for it, but I’ll give it to you; we brought this on ourselves.” 

Kotori’s eyes light up, and at once, her hands come to rest over his. “So, you’re admitting it?” She asks hopefully, and at once, Ryouga’s throat constricts. “I know I’m not imagining it. But it would mean a lot for you to say it. To tell me I’m not imagining it. I didn’t bring us here for nothing.” 

Ryouga can only stare at her, mouth opening and closing and not much coming out. Typically, this isn’t how a confession happens. It would be harder, admittedly, to have the object of his affections in front of him, but now, it seems  _ misplaced _ to have his best friend be the one to hear it first instead. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Astral move, one arm raised and peering over their shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Vector sounds tired. 

Astral answers only by speaking to the waiter when one comes by. “A beer tower, please.” 

The waiter nods, and leaves to fetch it. Astral sits back as though to patiently wait for it in silence when Vector asks anyone else but them, “Why does Astral know what a beer tower is?” 

“Why are we getting a beer tower?” Ryouga asks Astral directly. 

“The topic is bringing up more aggravation than previously predicted. I’ve learned that humans are more at ease to discuss personal topics when they’ve ingested at least one alcoholic beverage. Beer is also of a milder variety, so while it may help us relax and allow the conversation to flow more freely, we may not, as they say, get plastered.” 

“It’s so early.” Kotori comments, but it doesn’t sound like an objection. 

She takes her first bite of food, and Astral continues what has actually turned into a short lecture on the positive effects of food and drinks to the emotional state of humans and, as it turns out, astralians such as themself alike, and that maybe once everyone has had something in their system, they’d all become less inclined to approach the current topic with potentially adverse reactions. 

The tower arrives, Vector the first to pour himself a cup while Astral continues talking, explaining, and very vaguely, Ryouga is reminded of a time after graduation when he and a few former schoolmates took Professor Ukyo (“You can stop calling me  _ professor _ ,” he’d said) out to lunch as a celebratory thanks, and both he and Todoroki had taken over the conversation for a solid half hour to talk about nothing else but the mechanics of the city’s backup power lines and how the grids could affect residential properties differently, and everyone else at the table had fallen silent to let them have at it then, too. 

Astral doesn’t take a solid half hour, and the silence over the rest of them isn’t just from giving Astral this moment for themself. Ryouga and the rest do as Astral insists, and he picks at his food, letting himself enjoy it, and bolsters himself up for what they’ve all been brought here to inevitably talk about. 

Just looking down reminds him of it, the little accessories that Yuma’s gifted him over the years moving over his wrists and jangling against the others that Ryouga had picked out this morning. Any affection that Ryouga might’ve been more inclined to translate into something romantic (he swallows harder at the thought) has been easier to chalk up to his own imagination, or to wishful thinking. The truth is, however, that Yuma is just  _ like that _ with a lot of people he knows. Kotori, Astral, Vector… 

Astral’s previous words, directed at Vector but ultimately, according to the emissary, meant for everyone seated at the table, echo in Ryouga’s mind. He’d considered it, of course – who wouldn’t? But  _ that _ possibility would be just too… How would he have even  _ approached _ that possibility? 

Kotori meets his stare when he looks up, and yeah, of course –  _ this _ is how. It’s an unconventional idea, for sure, but she did it –  _ is _ doing it, and is dragging all of them along with her. She sips her soup softly while Astral keeps talking, meeting Ryouga’s eyes in companionable silence. 

When Ryouga’s through with his plate (for now, at least), Vector looks to be the only one who’s actually given Astral the time of day, chewing and listening to them with a barely focused stare. Astral inevitably finishes the entirely one-man conversation with the inquiry, repeated if but in a lighter context, “Am I right?” 

No one answers, but Astral doesn’t seem to mind. While Ryouga and Kotori have barely touched the beer Astral served them, Vector’s nearly done with his. Astral’s finished one already, and has poured themself a second. 

Ryouga takes the plunge. “So,” He asks, again, mostly Kotori, “have you thought about what you’re going to do – about all this?” 

She nods, sharing a glance with Astral, and tells him, “I’m going to tell him. Yuma – about my feelings.” She blushes as soon as she says it. “I honestly don’t know how that’ll turn out, what he’d say or do, but, uhm. I was trying not to jump to any conclusions, but Vector’s right.” She turns to the redhead, who continues chewing quietly, stare noticeably more focused now. “I’m kind of worried that he’s planning to leave, too. That’s why I wanted to bring this all out in the open now. Just in case.” 

Ryouga frowns, not wanting to jump to conclusions either, but he knows the influence Yuma’s dad has on him, too. He looks to Astral and asks, “How about you?” 

“I will also tell him.” Astral says, simple. “I’m also considering telling him that I’m open to him being in a relationship with Kotori as well, if he wishes. There’s a possibility that he will be unwilling or unready, or that he will want his relationship with me to remain unchanged. I can’t determine what his response will be – or mine afterwards, I’m afraid.” 

Ryouga does more than frown at that, waiting for Astral to continue, or amend, any part of their statement, but they don’t, leaving it at that. Again, Vector puts his utensils down, leaning forward and in all likelihood pinning the other two with the same look that Ryouga can’t help but give them now. 

“What?” He says. When no one replies right away, he looks at Kotori – again – who takes a deep steadying breath – again. “What? Are you–” He addresses them both. “Are you okay with this?” 

“Yes.” Astral says. “For now.” 

“Yeah.” Kotori nods. More slowly, she adds, “That’s, see, why…one reason – why I brought you guys here. Because, well,” She inhales one more time, and says more confidently to the whole table, “I think, if you’re okay with it, we can all do this.” 

Vector finishes his glass, and Ryouga doesn’t know what else to do but follow his lead for once, pouring his own and starting to make quick work of it. 

Softly, Astral speaks. “I think I was correct.” Vector slams his glass on the table at their surety, Ryouga’s following a beat after. With an anxiety that could be from concern or apology, Kotori takes both cups, and fills them back up to the brim before giving them back. 

While Ryouga chooses to drink again, more slowly, leaving the glass unfinished, Vector holds his close as though for comfort. With that, Kotori continues. “Look, people have done this. People  _ do  _ this. I’m pretty sure Thomas is doing something like this, maybe not the same, but it’s close. And Cathy! She’s– I never told you this, but she’s, like, seeing people, and not  _ dating _ -dating, but it’s close and they kiss and stuff. So, it’s also not exactly the same, but I know people do this, and, ah…” 

“And we have all the right means to do so.” Astral explains easily. “The stage is set, if everyone is willing – including him. Our hearts are all in the right place, as they say, and if we are on the same page beforehand, when putting this proposal to him, he could be more likely to agree to it as well.” 

“Yeah, that’s…” Kotori goes red, struggles, and then takes a few larger gulps from her glass. Placing it back down and still flushing, she finishes. “I don’t know how I might feel later on, too, but I want to try, because I think we can do this. I will, with Astral, at least, and so far, it feels okay. I know it might change, but…I’m doing it!” She declares, reaching for Astral’s wrist and holding it. “We’re doing it. And we think Yuma might be happy if you two do, too.” 

“He will be happy.” Astral reassures. “I know his heart. I don’t know how he’ll react, but given what I know is already there, he will like it, to know he is loved back.” 

“Of course he’s loved back.” Ryouga finds himself saying. “Fuck.” He runs a hand through his hair, warm from the food and the drink, of course, and the heating in this place…! He sees Vector staring blankly at his drink. The fact that Vector is still even  _ here _ is honestly a little massive, and Ryouga wonders if he’s the only one who’s thought that today. “Hey.” He says, not asking the same thing he’s asked the others when Vector blinks up, only thinking to check up on him. 

Vector only scoffs again, softly, and takes a sip of his drink. But he still stays, and that’s monumental enough, so Ryouga can’t very well do anything but stay and listen as well. 

“So, you think we can share him?” He blunts. When Astral nods, Ryouga decides to get one crucial aspect out of the way. “First, okay, I like him. Second,” he quickly moves on despite the looks they all give him, “you being here means he likes me back, too, right?” Again, Astral nods, and not able to help himself, Ryouga presses, “Are you sure?” 

“Aren’t you?” Astral counters in a tone so audaciously unimpressed that they could’ve asked Ryouga if he knew the Earth is round, and between the urges to either snap back at them or leave the comeback alone, he chooses to be the bigger man and settle for the latter. 

It’s all been  _ that obvious _ , though, hasn’t it? Ryouga can’t beat himself up for it now, can’t blame himself for not seeing or accepting what’s been in front of him. It’s  _ Yuma _ , after all, and it turns out that things have played out similarly with multiple people, anyway – and Yuma himself never tried to be more direct about this either. 

“This is stupid.” Ryouga mutters, but presses on since the effort’s been made and the cards are on the table, so to speak. “This can go plenty of ways. First, say we all agree – not that we have – but if we do, he can freak out, bolt. You get that, right?” 

“Yes.” Astral says. 

“You have a contingency plan?” 

“A contingency plan?” Vector echoes. 

“The contingency plan,” Astral hums, “is to give him time to think on it, and have myself or one of you follow up periodically within the span of one-to-two months whilst making an effort to convince him that it can be done and can be done well, if he accepts. I will also, if able, make an effort to be present more frequently and for longer periods of time to check on him.” 

“You really thought about this?” Vector snaps, incredulous more than upset. Again, Astral nods. 

“He could want to date just one of us.” Ryouga supplies, realizing he’s playing devil’s advocate, which, frankly, he feels perfectly justified in doing right now. “He could be a one-date kind of guy. We don’t know. He’s never dated before. Has Yuma dated before?” 

Though directed at Kotori, oddly, all three of them answer simultaneously, if with three separate tones, ranging from clinical to insulting. “No,” they all say, and only Vector adds onto it, muttering, “The loser.” 

“So,” Ryouga says, “you’re expecting a guy who’s been single his whole life to go from zero to  _ four dates _ – because?” 

“He’s Yuma.” Astral answers, and Vector laughs. 

The sound is so sudden that Ryouga almost startles, though Astral looks continually unfazed. Vector leans back in his seat in mirth. This, too, is still rare coming from him, how open his laugh is now and devoid of sarcasm or spite. It’s just a laugh. 

The first time Ryouga had heard that from him had been because of Yuma, too. 

“This is so typical, getting together because of him.” Vector settles down and grins. “Look at us, what are we doing? Shouldn’t we be fighting? Or getting worked up because he can only date one of us?” 

“Since you brought that up,” Astral begins. 

“Fuck.” Vector laughs again, rubbing a palm over his face. 

“Yuma would be distressed if we did quarrel amongst ourselves, which is why Kotori and I thought it best to hold this meeting and have an open discussion that might help prevent that. That being said, I have been made aware by Kotori and others’ observations that Yuma has been making efforts towards each of us to let his feelings be known.” 

“What?” Ryouga asks anyone except Astral. “What’s all this about?” 

“I am aware that it was possible, and perhaps still is, that we may have conflicts over this issue. However, because Yuma’s made efforts to court each and every one of us, it increases the likelihood that he will go along with our proposal.” 

“No one is proposing anything yet.” Ryouga quickly corrects them. Then, his brain catches up to Astral’s borderline lecture. “Wait, did you say  _ courting? _ ” 

“That is what I said, yes.” 

“What, like flirting? Like Yuma was hitting on us?” 

“Correct.” Astral says, once more in that put-off tone from before, and then chooses to sigh while trying to share an exasperated look with Kotori – who, in turn, doesn’t respond in kind. 

“Yuma hasn’t– Has he–” Ryouga stops when Astral pointedly stares at the jewelry on his hands and wrists, their gaze sharp and heavy enough that Ryouga has the illogical urge to hide them. Instead, he asks Kotori and Vector, “Has he? With you? Has– Does Yuma flirt?” Before anyone else can, he answers his own question. “He doesn’t flirt.” 

“He doesn’t flirt.” Vector nods. 

Kotori does as well, but cringes. “I mean,” she says, “he does other things.” 

“You’re practically engaged.” Vector suddenly accuses Ryouga with what could be suspected is a slight amount of disgust, gesturing at the ring Yuma gave him months ago for his birthday. “He gave you that in secret, didn’t he? And you–” He turns on Kotori, who looks mildly offended at his tone. “–you two might as well already be married.” 

“You two are always touching!” She argues, and Ryouga isn’t sure what’s happening. “You might as well be dating because you’ve gone on so many together already!” 

“And you.” Vector points at Astral, who stares impassively back. “You’re an awful case of a spouse always off to war. I’ve been around for a  _ while _ , and I’ve never seen someone turn on the waterworks so much until I met Yuma and kept dealing with him crying all the time because of  _ you _ .” 

“ _ Vector. _ ” Ryouga warns, not angry so much as worried the same way Kotori’s sharp gesture for Vector to stop screams worry. 

Astral, for better or worse, doesn’t seem angry, but the accusation has gotten the most reaction out of them since Ryouga’s arrived. Their eyes drift down, thoughtful, though they give nothing to say in response to that. 

Instead, after a moment, they share, softly and as though to add onto and keep pace with what the others spontaneously brought up. “Yuma and I went on a date as well.” 

Ryouga’s catching up on what Astral and Kotori meant when they spoke about a courtship without words, about actions and feelings underlying them. Astral continues. “When I took us to my world, he gave me a gift as well. It was a bike. We rode it together.” 

“He gave you a tandem bike?” Kotori asks. 

Vector adds with less wonder, “To use in space?” 

“Yes.” Astral smiles. “It was quite romantic.” 

Vector rolls his eyes while Kotori takes Astral’s hand again, smiling happily for them. It’s sweet but something he would have left well enough alone if Kotori didn’t comment after a beat. “That sounds dreamy.” 

Both he and Vector make loud noises of disgruntlement, then, Vector the one speaking first. “We’re calling Yuma  _ dreamy _ now?” He nearly yells. “Is that what’s happening? Is this what we’re coming too?” 

“Not so loud,” Ryouga snaps at him, perhaps more conscious of the other patrons in this establishment than the rest of them. “None of us are proud of this.” 

When Vector takes another swing and empties his glass, Ryouga braces himself for another sarcastic comment, perhaps, self-depreciating or depreciating all of them wholly as a group now that he’s found it in himself to be more vocal. 

Instead, Vector says when he finishes, “Whatever. I’m in.” 

“Excellent.” Astral takes Vector’s glass to refill it again, and – Ryouga blinks at what he must have somehow missed – their own empty glass as well. 

He watches as Astral hands Vector’s back, then says, “Are you serious? Just like that?” 

“Hell no, not  _ just like that _ .” Vector leans back again, drink at hand, considerably more relaxed than before his outburst. “These assholes just outed me; what am I supposed to do? I thought I was hiding things pretty well.” At that, he sounds faintly bitter, though it passes as he goes on. “Now, it turns out Yuma might actually wanna give things a try? Fuck it. I’ve been holding back for, like, two lifetimes already? That means this is destiny already or some shit.” 

“Incorrect.” Astral sips their beer. “The concept of destiny is romanticized and anything close is far from what popular cultures across mankind make it seem. However, the closest thing to a destined pair is what Yuma and I are. Comparatively, it makes every other bond look more like mere coincidence, happy or otherwise.” 

“Wow.” Vector grounds out, placing his glass heavily down. Ryouga finds himself doing much the same with the palm of his hand. 

“Wow.” He scowls as well. 

“Was that offensive?” 

“A little.” Ryouga grates. 

“A bit.” Vector bites out. 

“Someone serve me, please.” Kotori quickly requests, holding out a suddenly empty glass to anyone kind enough to reach for it first. Ryouga takes it upon himself, pouring her another and letting the act and her quiet, “Thank you,” dispel another burst of senseless tension in the air. 

Astral isn’t helping at all, though, Ryouga at the brunt of their attention when they voice, “Are we all in agreement?” 

“Yeah.” Kotori says. 

“I don’t know.” Vector shrugs, devoid of any argument. 

Ryouga is not. “No.” He says definitively, ignoring Astral’s pointed sigh. “No, we’re not all on board. You can’t just ask me to share a boyfriend out of the blue.” 

Kotori stops him, placating. “You don’t need to rush into it. No one expects anything like that from either of you, of course. Just think about it–” 

“Actually,” Astral stops her, “you all have two weeks.” 

“What is  _ wrong with you? _ ” Vector finally confronts them, perhaps for the first time since his and Ryouga’s revival. “I take back what I said before – you can’t push us into something under a time limit like this!” 

“ _ Why _ in the hell would we have two weeks, Astral?” Ryouga joins him, for a moment uncaring if he’s loud enough for others to hear him. The time limit, it seems, is news to Kotori too, her jaw open and eyes wide in what very well looks like anger. 

“Two weeks is when I leave.” They take another delicate sip. “Before I do, I’m confessing my love to Yuma, and in doing so, also informing him that if I cannot be his only lover, he has my blessings. I will, however, need to know who, precisely, those lovers will be before I leave. As an aside, I would actually prefer it if you all make up your minds before two weeks’ time, as the sooner I can confess, the sooner I can act on those feelings at my fullest, and for longer, at that.” 

“You’re telling us that we have to dictate  _ our _ love lives to fit around  _ your _ schedule?” Vector elaborates. 

“Correct.” Astral says. 

“No!” Ryouga shouts again, and for good measure, repeats it so that it can be firmly understood. “ _ No _ , Astral, that’s not how human relationships work! That’s not how dating works!” 

“Truly? Explain that to me, then. How long do you expect to deliberate this decision? Three weeks, one month? Another year?” 

“I’ll take however long I want!” 

“Maybe we  _ should _ fight.” Vector suggests, then, turning solely to Ryouga with an expression devoid of any humor. “The two of us could fight later, but Soulmate Supreme over here needs to get taken out now.” 

“You’re saying we should fight Astral?” Ryouga gapes. “What about Kotori?” The one who, along with Astral, is choosing to quietly sip her drink, if with her brows considerably more furrowed. 

“We’ll worry about her later or get her on our team for now, but this prick over here is really getting on my nerves.” 

“It’s Astral.” 

“We almost did it before, remember? We weren’t on the same team, then. We’re on the same team now.” 

“I wasn’t at full power, then.” Astral supplies. “I am now.” 

“It just takes, like, a duel or two that we have to win, right?” Vector continues to persuade Ryouga. “That’s how it works. We duel Astral first and take them out of the listing.” 

“The– The listing to date Yuma?” 

“The listing to date Yuma and get on my fucking nerves.” 

“I’m going to duel everyone at this table for getting on my fucking nerves.” Kotori mutters as she pours herself another beer, and granted that it’s the first time it seems any of them heard that word come out of her mouth, they each pause, considering her. 

Astral is, of course, the first to recover. “Logistically, we can and may hold a series of battles for his affections. Do let me know if you unanimously wish to do that instead. As well, please finish this tower and take any remaining food as takeout. I’ve learned that it’s considered rude by many to consume the majority of this beverage on one’s own at a gathering.” 

“Couldn’t dream of you being rude.” Vector mutters over his drink. He peers at Ryouga, then, and says with equal enthusiasm, “Hey, good on you for admitting your feelings and shit.” 

“Shut up. It’s not like you didn’t do the same thing.” 

“I did, didn’t I? Didn’t we.” He smiles, then, eyes glinting and, at the moment, not an ounce sardonic. “Cheers, all.” 

“We should.” Astral agrees, readying their glass. Kotori sighs, but seems to intentionally relax, a wry smile breaking through any residual ire. 

“Cheers to, ah…” She pauses. 

“Cheers to that fucking tease, Yuma Tsukumo–” 

“Not so loud.” Ryouga repeats, holding his ducked down head instead of his beer. 

“–trying to come for all of us at once,  _ really? _ And actually pulling it off? The only guy who has the kind of balls to do it.” 

“Indeed.” Astral supports. “Cheers to our hearts, and Kotori’s initiative to propose the intuitive option of each of us pursuing something that we all want. Well done.” 

“Yeah, well done, Kotori.” 

“Cheers.” Kotori groans, a genuine sentiment, but so is the growing smile over her blushing cheeks. Slightly, she raises her glass as well. “Cheers to all of us for actually hearing it all out.” 

“Here, here!” 

Ryouga is well aware that they’re all waiting on him – and in more ways than just one. But this will do for now ( _ Two weeks _ , what the  _ fuck _ ) – holding up his beer and rather begrudgingly muttering, “Cheers.” Then, part out of spite and part because everyone else was able to add something, he nearly growls. “Two weeks.” 

“Two weeks.” Astral confirms. All of them lift their glasses, joining and clinking them together before taking another swig. 

“This tastes not bad.” Kotori pipes up. “Thank you, Astral.” 

“Yeah, Bigtime.” Vector makes a face. 

Astral takes it all graciously, the only one of them to actually completely down their glass yet again. “You are all welcome.” They say. 

* * *

Vector: Hey 

Vector: Happy fuckin monday 

Vector: did you guys see the other groupchat 

Shark: no?

Shark: Who checks a groupchat first thing on a monday morning don’t you have work 

Vector: Well when you’re done styling your hair or whatever

Vector: you can keep up with the rest of the crew

ASTRAL: There is another groupchat? 

Vector: Oh 

Vector: uh

Vector: I guess you didn’t tell yuma you have an account yet 

ASTRAL: I created one solely for the Intervention. 

Shark: Can we change our group name

Shark: Just fill me in what happened 

ASTRAL: To what? 

Vector: Yuma’s leaving 

Shark: ??? Like what with his dad? 

Shark: The thing you guys were talking about before? 

Vector: Yeah

Vector: I called it tho

Vector: Didn’t I? 

ASTRAL: He is leaving. I was present when his family had the discussion. 

ASTRAL: Kazuma invited him to stay at his current residence. It is not permanent, but approximately one month.

ASTRAL: I will request access to this groupchat immediately. 

Shark: He just texted last night? 

Shark: I mean this kinda sucks for us and what we were talking about 

Shark: Is this something we should talk about? 

ASTRAL: Have you given it adequate thought? 

Shark: Are we still under some weird two week deadline

ASTRAL: Yes. 

Kotori: Good morning everyone

Kotori: I saw

ASTRAL: Good morning, Kotori.

Kotori: o/ 

Kotori: I mean I guess we should

Kotori: I’m not sure when to talk to him now though 

Kotori: Maybe when he comes back? 

Shark: Well not according to Bigtime over here

ASTRAL: You may all wait then, though I strongly prefer that you confront him before he leaves. 

ASTRAL: I like to know what the playing field is, precisely, before I depart. 

Shark: I can’t do

Shark: I don’t have time for this this morning 

Shark: We’ll talk later 

ASTRAL: That’s fine. 

Kotori: Ok 

Vector: Is Yuma ok?

Kotori: ?? 

ASTRAL: How so? 

Vector: I mean, he just

Vector: YOU know. Youre with his family and have the weird bond. 

Vector: Kotori? Hasn’t he said anything? 

Kotori: What do you mean? 

ASTRAL: Yes, I share the weird bond. 

ASTRAL: Yes. I believe I know. 

ASTRAL: He has difficulty talking about it. But I’m sure the three of you can feel it as well. 

ASTRAL: Or, the two of you, if Shark is now absent. 

Kotori: Oh 

ASTRAL: And you, Vector? It seems he’s spoken with you. 

ASTRAL: Did he say anything in particular to you that has you worried? 

Kotori: Vector? 

Kotori: He’s at work? He probably got pulled somewhere. 

Kotori: It’s ok. We’ll talk later when we’re all online. 

ASTRAL: Very well. 

ASTRAL: Please invite me to the other groupchat, Kotori. 

Kotori: Oh! Yeah sure ok

ASTRAL: Thank you.


	3. VECTOR (is trying his best)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Another new tag I forgot about) You might also notice the chapter count changing until this fic is really done; I haven't decided exactly how to break up the whole thing yet. Please excuse any changes with that count in the future if you see any! Hopefully the next part will be ready sooner this week. Admittedly I've been getting cold feet with writing lately, but I'm working to push through that. Enjoy

Vector isn’t a romantic, but people tend to think so; in both past lives, he’s been accused of it. That might have had some merit the first time around, but it was ripped out of him soon enough, and in his second life, any form of idealism or hopefulness had lasted just as briefly. This time, his third time, no one’s mentioned it in any shape of the word, and he’s intended to keep it that way. 

“Keep your eyes on the road or you’ll kill us both.” He tells Durbe, one: because it is actually dangerous for a driver to take his eyes off the road in general, of course, and two: because all morning after Vector asked for a ride to the airport, Durbe’s been acting particularly judgy, which Durbe _shouldn’t_ be, because this trip means _nothing_.

“How do you know my eyes aren’t on the road?” Durbe answers to the back of Vector’s head, the other continuing to stare out the window. Then, once more trying a little too hard to come across as casual, Durbe repeats, “So, you’re really not leaving for anywhere?” 

“ _No._ ” Vector also repeats, opposite Durbe’s effort – more firm, more aggressive, and absolutely gaining more truth the more he has to reiterate it. “Why are you _worried?_ ” 

“I’m not worried.” Durbe lies. Vector is so acutely aware of when certain people lie. Durbe’s never been good enough at it to fool him. “You didn’t pack any bags.” He continues, as though he’s reminding Vector of something the latter might’ve just forgotten to do. 

“That’s because I’m not _going anywhere_ , yeah.” 

“Why does Merag have your car?” 

“Why don’t you ask her?” 

“I’m driving.” 

“Then, you can ask her later. I don’t share other people’s personal business. I don’t kiss and tell. I let the woman borrow my car and I don’t ask questions.” 

“But you need your car.” 

“No, I _don’t_ , because I have _you_ and a dozen other friends who are all too happy to lend me a ride, right?” 

“You obviously need _a_ car, in order to get somewhere, right now, which I’m doing for you – and very oddly, right at the time you need one, someone else has yours.” 

“Talk about inconvenient timing, huh?” 

“Hm.” 

Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to ask Durbe to drive him, but Vector hadn’t been thinking of who the best candidate would be at the time, only that he’s gotten himself in enough of a tizzy lately that he doesn’t feel like driving this distance while in this sort of headspace. Still, Durbe might be a better candidate than others. Kotori and Astral seem to already suspect where he’s coming from with this. The others, if he’d ask, probably wouldn’t take too long to figure him out, either. At least with Durbe, it’s a familiar enough face that Vector would be less embarrassed to ask, and usually, Durbe doesn’t talk this much. 

Of course that wouldn’t be the case today, though. 

“So.” Vector decides to be the next one to speak before Durbe can. “You and Miza?” 

“Yes.” Durbe replies easily. “You still haven’t properly apologized for last time.” 

“What last time?” 

“Walking in on us.” 

“I didn’t walk in on you.” 

“You were staring at us while we were in a moment of intimacy.” 

“What I was doing was checking to see if anyone was in the house.” 

“It was a blatant act of voyeurism, with no forewarning. He’s still upset about it.” 

“He tends to be upset about a lot of things and for a long time. Nothing I can do about that.” 

“Apologize.” 

“No.” Vector smiles. “Miza’s still more fun when he’s upset.” 

Durbe scoffs, and when Vector finally turns to look from staring out the window, Durbe’s smiling to himself as well – in agreement, Vector wonders. 

“Why do you keep doing it?” He asks.

“Hm?” 

“Breaking up, getting back together. You keep trying it out. It never lasts.” 

For a moment, it’s genuine curiosity rather than just attempting to get Durbe off his back, though that intention seems to be working out just as well. Durbe doesn't answer right away, and when he does, it’s a soft objection. “It never feels like we break up.” 

“You guys stop. People can tell. You get mopey, Miza’s angrier than usual. You see other people.” 

“I suppose.” Durbe says. It takes him another moment to venture on. “We know each other; it still never feels like we really end things. We never really have in a long time.” 

“So, when you date other people?” 

“I know. It’s always more possible that we won’t get together anymore when that happens. We still do eventually, though, haven’t we?” 

“That makes both of you sound kinda sleazy.” 

“It doesn’t feel that way. That’s just how things play out sometimes, I think.” Durbe says. “It’s not that I never feel bad or weird about it. I’m sure Mizael does, too. Nothing about us is planned out, though. And at least I always try to make sure no one has any hard feelings if I ever get them involved.” 

“That’s worked out?” Out of the cases Vector is aware of, he already knows the answer. 

“So far. Maybe I’ve just gotten lucky. I’m fortunate enough to have gotten involved with fairly understanding people.” 

“The two of us never hooked up.” 

“No. Like I said, only understanding people.” 

“Tch.” Vector turns back out the window. They’ve already started passing signs indicating that the airport is nearby, Durbe following them easily with the minimal traffic around them. Silence is what Vector was gunning for when he’d first settled into a car with Durbe for this, but the closer they are to the destination, the less Vector really wants the quiet. The realization of what, exactly, he’s come out here to do would crash down onto him eventually, but at least with another voice to bounce back-and-forth with, there’s a chance of some semblance of distraction to help ground him. 

Maybe he shouldn’t be distracted, though. It’s not like he came out here with a full-on game plan. _Does_ he need a full-on game plan? 

“So. Yuma.” 

“What about Yuma?” It sounds dumb coming out of Vector’s mouth, but it’s not like anyone could expect him to just admit to everything. 

“I heard he’s leaving. Today, right?” 

“Yeah. Today.” 

“Today.” Durbe hums, letting the detail really soak in. Vector doesn’t squirm at the tone, but he does glare out the window as though Durbe were right in front of him. “What are you going to do?” 

“Nothing.” Nothing that Vector planned out, anyway, clearly. It was a vague idea, one that played out in his head as a concept more so than anything concrete. All sentiment, no dialogue, and having no one he decided to share it with. Ill-thought of as it is, asking Durbe to drive him is the closest Vector’s been to sharing his feelings on this with anyone, and Durbe isn’t even part of the damn Intervention. 

“So, are you meeting him at the airport just to say bye?” 

Vector says nothing because Vector certainly isn’t – or, at least, that’s not the main reason for why he’d meet Yuma there. No, Vector seems to be making the grand, awful effort to meet Yuma in the airport before his flight leaves based on something neither Durbe or perhaps anyone else knows about; something that even Astral may only suspect, at most. And if he were to tell Durbe now that it’s worried him seeing the last notification he’s had from Yuma is still from two weeks ago being that it’s the longest they’ve gone cold after an argument, there’s a large chance it’ll come off as maybe a little over-dramatic on his part.

“Nice of you to do that.” Durbe fills the silence, which has never been a skill that’s suited him. “I don’t think anyone else is meeting him there – heard they had a little get-together before he left instead. He’ll appreciate it, especially coming from you.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“It’s very…big of you – to do this, too. Isn’t it?” 

“Is it?” Vector isn’t a romantic. He doesn’t do grand gestures anymore – and he wouldn't be close to one now if not for multiple factors. Durbe doesn’t know the whole story, doesn’t know that it’s more than just Vector chasing after Yuma for a quick hug goodbye, doesn’t know that he’s part of a tentative team considering group-dating the guy, and doesn’t know that the last one-on-one conversation Vector had with Yuma ended with uncharacteristic curtness and uncharacteristic distance and a kind of tense ending that he hasn’t had to deal with when it comes to Yuma for a long, long time. And it sucked. The entire conversation sucked, the aftermath’s sucked. Anxiety over whether or not part of this is Yuma’s version of running away from things – running away from him – sucks. 

“Yeah.” Durbe answers easily enough, but the next question to follow is reluctant, the kind of treading that Vector’s learned to navigate when it comes from other people but that Yuma almost never does, yet tried to last time. That had stained what was the last time they’d spoken to each other. “Why are you doing this?” 

Vector feels like Durbe knows damn well why he’s doing this, too much suspicion in his tone for him to be completely clueless – and Vector has to wonder how many people _know_ , then, even subliminally. If he’s getting outed by Astral and Kotori and maybe Durbe now too, then maybe it’s because only numbskulls like Yuma or Nasch couldn’t see what might’ve actually been more obvious about Vector all this time. 

He shrugs, and Durbe hums, but leaves it well enough alone for now. Durbe’s never been terribly good at getting people to talk, anyway, which is a plus, in Vector’s book.

* * *

Durbe agrees to wait in the parking lot. Vector supposes he’d caught him at a good time and the loser doesn’t have much else to do today, but he’s just glad that Durbe doesn’t argue about it any more than he tries to. Vector must seem or sound firmer than he actually feels about all this, because Durbe takes a long look at him before relenting, and only makes Vector promise to call him if anything changes. (Sometimes, Durbe is smart, or maybe Vector’s been able to maintain the kind of reputation that causes people to doubt his word – because neither Durbe or Vector himself actually do trust that he isn’t going anywhere today.)

It still stands, however, that he really has _no reason_ to go anywhere today. He’s packed no bags, he’s no romantic, and outside of situations that are closer to life-or-death, this is probably the single most grandest gesture he’s thought to make – and all it consists of is going to see Yuma before he leaves, and talking. Clearing the air before he leaves, as it were – like adults. It isn’t to try and convince him not to leave – because this isn’t a rom-com. No, this is practical. If he manages to take things a step further and consider actually confessing on top of everything else, then this is Vector taking one for the team, even – the Intervention team. 

He spots Yuma’s flight on the board near the entrance. The destination is right, the time of departure seems right, and decisively, he makes his way there. He still has no game plan. He has no strategy. And he doesn’t need one. He just needs to be at the entrance of the terminal. He doesn’t even need to go inside. 

It plays out in his mind’s eye like he’s watching someone else with his face go through all the motions. He calls Yuma, he says he’s outside, waiting, and can he come by to see him first – and of course Yuma will come by to see him first. And then they’ll talk, communicate – like adults. And Vector will say he understands why Yuma needs this. Also, that Yuma shouldn’t need to do this. Also, that Vector is here for him to lean on instead of doing this – which additionally takes into account the certainty that Vector is actually capable of even telling Yuma that he’s here for him to lean on in the first place. Also, that Vector is part of a group called the Intervention, and that Kotori or Astral will explain everything later, but that Yuma should remember then that Vector’s agreed to all of what they'll say when that time comes. 

He stares into the terminal, acutely aware that the staff by the gate are trying to inconspicuously stare at him, perhaps in curiosity more than suspicion, because he’s not suspicious, certainly, standing there and staring out at nothing. No one even resembling Yuma passes his line of sight, and Vector hasn’t even touched his Gazer to contact him. From inside his pocket, it buzzes, and he still doesn’t pick it up to look at it. 

Finally, one of the staff steps up and asks, polite, “Can I help you?” 

“Yeah.” Vector blurts out, but then doesn’t continue, because he isn’t quite sure how. “No.” He amends, then, taking out his Gazer at last. “I just need to call someone.”

“Alright.” Stepping back and returning to post, Vector’s given space once more, particularly now that a small group approaches and has their tickets out to be inspected and approved. 

Vector looks down at his Gazer. Durbe’s lone message reads, “Everything good?” 

He doesn’t type back yet, because he doesn’t know the answer yet. At the moment, things seem to be going not quite so good. Inching further from the terminal’s entrance for the sake of some semblance of privacy, he opens Yuma’s contact, eyes settling on the log for when they’d last texted and spoken. He’s forgotten why Yuma called at first. Usually, it’s over nothing, the two of them picking up their Gazers to check in if the other would be attending some get together or if something at the store was cute or if Yuma just heard another excruciatingly awful joke and needed to share that, too. Or, Vector would just see, “how are u,” and could respond with whatever. 

However their last call started, it wasn't the first time Vector’s prematurely hung up on him either, but it wasn’t just a justified response to a bad punchline this time, or from a passing sour mood. It’s been a long time since he’d been pissed off specifically at Yuma for something he did, and this time, he couldn’t seem to point out or bring up why afterwards – not even after that stupid meeting with the others. As well, everything he’s thinking of telling Yuma now seems simple enough to say, but still somehow too much. 

That’s not too new of a sentiment to Vector either, and he should be able to handle this better by now, too. He isn’t given time for much frustration to build from that thought before a new voice is directed at him from behind. 

“Do you need a ticket?” Vector turns around, the partner of the one who’d approached him earlier peering at him with a small amount of sympathy. He supposes he might’ve looked mildly confused to any stranger passing by. “You can purchase one by Desk 23.” The area in question is indicated with a gesture. “Over there.” 

Does he need a ticket? No, of course he doesn’t need a ticket. That would be grossly disproportional to the correct choice of action, the one he’s been vaguely playing out in his head for the better part of this morning and last night, the action he’d decided on with such certainty that he’d asked someone to drive him here as opposed to driving himself, for risk of him dwelling on this too deeply behind the wheel. He hasn’t even packed. More importantly, this isn’t like him. _This isn’t him._ He’s smart, he can distance himself from something as unreliable as passion enough to do the smart, simple, easy thing and just _call him_ and _talk_ , in the time between now and– Wait. 

“Wait.” He says aloud. “Wait. What time is it?” 

Answering his own question, he raises his Gazer to look at the time. Also adding to the answer, the airport official offers. “It’s twenty minutes before Flight 187 starts boarding. Flight 240 boards in about one hour.” 

Yuma is taking Flight 187. It’s a lot to say. Vector will say it in the span of less than twenty minutes or he won’t say it at all. That, or he’ll say it all through calls and messages. That, or he’ll wait until Yuma comes back. Those, too, are easy, simple, smart solutions to a small and simple problem that Vector has. What he’s facing isn’t that big; it has easy answers. He’s not that guy who spills his heart on the airport floor to the one he admires in the span of twenty– no, fifteen minutes. He’s not the guy that gets on a plane to chase someone directly to his father’s house. Vector is a planner, and he made one, a whole plan– 

It’s not exactly working out right now, but all that means is he has to wait, make adjustments. It’s whatever; he can do that. He says to the attendant, “Thank you,” and leaves. He just has to call Durbe, tell him it didn’t work out. He just has to go back home, think things through. He’ll step out of his own head, unmute the chat, touch base with them. 

He’s stopped telling himself he can’t have what he wants. He just has to keep moving now. 

He stops at Desk 23. “Good morning,” the attendant greets after he’s looked at the counter for long enough. “How can I help you?”

* * *

A new plan forms silently in his head as he boards and sees no sign of Yuma Tsukumo. As with all of Vector’s plans, this, too, begins with self-justification. 

First and foremost, Nasch and Merag shouldn't have trusted not just him – but should not have trusted any of the former barians with emergency funds. The twins should not have trusted any of them to use them responsibly. This is the first time Vector’s even touched the card, first of all, and moreover, the only one who’s seemed to make any good use for it is Mizael, and that’s debatable, if Vector can say so himself, if for no other reason than that when it comes to Mizael appearing put-together and thriving, Vector will always be suspecting the other shoe to eventually drop anyway. 

Secondly, Vector came all the way out here. He doesn’t even need to worry about a car being left in the parking lot. And he’s certain that he’s heading to Yuma's destination. Even if Yuma happened to have taken an earlier flight and Vector was actually wrong about the timing, he and everyone else knows where he’s headed, and to which airport. He can wing it from there. Likely, Vector isn’t far behind, if he is at all. This isn’t something he can get off his chest within a ten minute time crunch, after all. With the amount of days Vector can take off from work and Yuma likely not having much planned for this trip other than spending it with Kazuma, Vector will have plenty of time, now, to wrangle his feelings out and settle this issue once and for all. And, who knows? It’s a vacation. It could be romantic. 

Thirdly, fuck Yuma and fuck Kazuma for making Vector come out all the way over here, for making Vector hang up on Yuma, and for that having been how their last conversation ended with neither of them trying to break the ice first until now. Vector will ruin their entire ideal of a father-and-son vacation. That bond can _wait_ , Kazuma will _wait_ , Vector can make up for it later with a good talk and probably some accountability for this weird complex that Yuma has with his parents, but until then, he’ll be the party-crasher from hell now that they’ve pushed him to this. Yuma’s not even going to remember he has a father after Vector is done with this. 

That is the last thought Vector has before he takes his assigned seat on the plane. Once he does, though, the sensation of the chair, the plastic on either side of him, the few passengers still boarding, and the clean, disinfected smell of the whole interior spills onto Vector in a series of insidious waves, one after the other. In a sense, it grounds him, wrenches him back firmly into the moment of here and now. In another sense, it all plummets on him, crashing into him until he’s in a sea of realization, recognition. 

He’s on a plane. Possibly Yuma’s plane. 

What the _fuck_ is he doing? 

The plan is dropped unceremoniously at the feet of Vector’s subconscious, and he peers around, the faces of each stranger surrounding him ignorant to his inner turmoil. The next thought to go through his head is, “I have to get out of here,” and though he at least doesn’t mutter it aloud without meaning to like someone truly on the brink of losing his shit, he gathers enough sense to stand up, stopping only at the sight of someone coming to pass through the aisle. He tries to gather his thoughts. 

Is he doing this? Really doing this? He hasn’t even called Durbe. He hasn’t even told _anybody_ . He hasn’t _packed_. This isn’t planned. Dimly, he’s aware that the Kamishiros’ card in his wallet is enough to help him through a stay most anywhere, but still, on principle, he shouldn’t be doing this. 

Once the aisle is clear, he finds himself still poised over his seat, reconciling wants and methods and grand, campy gestures that he’d really never do, when a voice calls incredulously from somewhere in front of him. “Vector?” 

He looks up. At a row closer to the front, Nasch is turned in his seat by the aisle, frowning as though Vector is something he’s encountering in a bad dream. Vector returns the look in kind – for once, not intentionally. 

“Shark?” A new voice asks quietly, and Vector’s eyes turn slowly to see Kotori frowning at both him and Nasch from a seat near a window, Astral silently observing them all beside her. “Vector?” 

“Kotori?” Nasch stands now, too. “Astral?” 

“What?” Vector says as Kotori rises, Astral the only one out of the four to remain seated. He repeats what seems to be a question etched in the others’ faces, as well as the other passengers who’ve caught the scene playing out in front of them. “What?”


	4. ASTRAL (applies observations)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m happy to announce that I’ve lately posted lots of older Zexal fics to AO3 that used to only be on Tumblr, but I backdated them all so that it wouldn’t clog the top of the fandom’s archive. You can find them [collected here, in the series Backdated Publications](https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170983). They’re all different; hopefully you see something you might like. 
> 
> I also (again) changed the tags a little (nothing heavy but I know some things can be peeves). The next few updates might take more time than usual. Meanwhile, maybe you will enjoy Astral (and their friends can understand right now if you don't)

Approximately 7AM, Yuma arrives at the airport, a safe two-hours early from the time his flight boards. It’s uncharacteristically punctual of him. From anyone else, it would appear as nothing but a shining moment of displayed responsibility. From Yuma, punctuality seems suspicious. 

Approximately 8AM, Astral brings Kotori to the airport. Astral had told Yuma that they themself would follow him to Kazuma’s residence, that they’d like to spend an extra day or so here, and that it would be good for him to have some personal time alone with his father, and the truth is that Astral lied to him. They just wanted to wait for Kotori to come to a decision, which came faster than expected, and now the prospect of allowing Yuma time alone with his father is thrown out the proverbial window. Astral pays for her expenses. 

Closer to boarding time, Vector and Shark arrive. Astral is not psychic, nor are they omnipresent, but they can, if inclined to reach for it, feel when people important to them are in closer proximity. This was not planned on Astral’s part, or on Kotori’s part, and they strongly suspect that this was not planned on Shark or Vector’s parts either. After all, both men had stopped responding or even reading the groupchat for a short time, and Astral and Kotori decided to give the pair their due space while going along with their part of the rather haphazardly put-together scheme. 

Nearly 10AM, they’ve all boarded the plane. Rather than just an inkling, Astral is now certain of this, because both Shark and Vector speak up, stand, stare at one another at disbelief, before turning to them and Kotori. 

Astral speaks for the first time to all of them over the heads of the other passengers, only a short acknowledgement of their collective new predicament. “Ah.”

“What are you doing here?” Shark asks first, rather accusatory. When Kotori matches the tone, he flinches with immediate regret. 

“ _You’re_ the one who muted the groupchat and didn’t get the memo.” She turns a mildly heated glare at Vector’s direction as well, but his expression appears somewhat too glazed to react much. “You, too! Did you guys decide to follow us after all without replying?” 

“What?” Shark says now, digging into his pocket for his Gazer. Not far off, Vector does the same in silence. 

Kotori huffs while waiting for them to keep up, the other’s fingers scrolling and sliding over the controls of their Gazers and reading for the first time all the things that Astral and Kotori had been considerate enough to suggest openly for the past few days, only to be met with silence from the other ends. For what it’s worth, Shark cringes, the expression gradually dramatizing as he reads on, and Vector seems to be pulled from the haze he’d been in before, his face nearly matching Shark’s. 

“Oh.” He says. 

“Just–” Kotori exasperates. “Just– come here. Come here. What happened? How are you guys here?” 

It’s difficult to argue with Kotori when she speaks this way, and so the other two mutely follow her lead, navigating the area’s aisles to meet her and Astral by their seats. Fortunately, Astral had been able to purchase conveniently placed seating at the front row for maximum comfort and leg room, and all four of them are able to convene without them being too cramped now. 

“Well?” She prompts. 

“Well.” Shark repeats, and oddly, looks to Vector as though for assistance. Again, Vector assumes a look of mild disbelief in reply. Shark hums, and tries again. “Well–” 

“I’m sorry, but we’re departing soon.” An attendant interrupts. “Would you all mind remaining seated until the seatbelt sign turns off?” 

“Oh.” Vector repeats. 

“Just go.” Kotori sighs, slumping back into her seat and clicking her seatbelt back on in resignation. “We have time to talk later.” 

“Yeah.” Shark agrees in a rare moment of meekness, and tells the attendant, “Excuse me,” before doing as instructed. 

Vector starts to quietly do the same, though slower, as if in a dream, but turns belatedly just as the attendant leaves them all to it, and asks, “Where’s Yuma?” 

From a distance, Shark scoffs, and Astral answers in the others’ steed, “I believe he’s in Economy class.” 

“Oh. Right.” Vector nods. As though to be sure, he peers around. “Right. Yeah.” 

Once he’s relatively out of earshot and back in his own seat, Astral asks Kotori, “Do you think they’re alright?” Though Kotori only grunts in reply, Astral supposes they can gather enough of an answer for themself. 

They sit back, exhale. Unbeknownst to any of them but Astral, in the area behind all of them and curtained off from sight, Yuma does the same, though a certain weight inside him does not quite ease off. (Soon, though.) Kotori closes her eyes, and Astral does as well. Shark drags a palm over his face, and peers over his shoulder at all of them again. Vector speaks quietly into his Gazer before an attendant can pass by one more time. 

Shortly after the unexpected rendezvous, they all take off. 

* * *

Surprisingly, both of them stand as soon as the seatbelt sign flashes off, but rather than meet with Astral and Kotori immediately after, Shark and Vector catch one another and converse among themselves. 

“The nerve.” Kotori gripes, and lifts herself from the seat. She doesn’t go to meet them, though, and Astral didn’t expect it of her, both of them leaving the others their shared privacy first – or, as much privacy as can be had in a flight among other passengers seated quite near them. She takes a quick break to the washroom instead. 

When they all do finally reconvene, Astral stands alongside them. There at the front corner for everyone else onboard in this area of the plane to see, they hold council. 

“What are you doing here?” Kotori asks again. “Did you two come here together?” 

“No.” Shark confirms Astral’s suspicions. Looking somewhat abashed, he goes on. “We, uh, both muted the chat–” 

“I noticed.” 

“–and didn’t know we could’ve– well, we _are_ just tagging along with you.” 

“You both just happened to have the same idea as me and Astral? You decided to come, what, right after you blocked the chat?” 

“Oh, ah.” The inquiry removes any comfort that Shark previously managed to hold onto. “I. Yesterday.” 

“ _Yesterday?_ ” 

“Yesterday!” Vector repeats in the same tone as well. 

Shark snaps at him. “Well, when did you decide to come here then, huh?” 

Vector falls silent, and that immediately results in everyone else’s eyes resting solely on him for an answer. They don’t wait too long, though, Vector eventually veering the topic with, “What are we doing here?” 

“You know what _we’re_ doing here.” Kotori presses, addressing both of them. “What are _you_ doing here?” 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Shark says. Astral contributes to the conversation for the first time by sighing, loud, and Shark responds as though it was verbal speech. “Look, I figured I– I could talk to him before he leaves. By the time I got here, I couldn’t find him, it was like ten minutes to boarding, and I– I don’t know. I wasn’t really thinking.” 

“Why did you not contact him?” Astral asks. 

“I did.” At that, Vector’s eyes light up as though in surprise at Shark’s response. “I think his Gazer’s dead. It kept sending me to the recording.” 

Vector seems to genuinely scold the person who isn’t present to hear it. “Well, that’s careless of him.” 

“What would you have said to him?” Astral asks more, but at that, Shark appears to grow personally affronted. 

“I don’t know.” His tone matches the look he gives. “I guess– To come back, I guess.” 

“And you.” Astral’s eyes slide onto Vector, who noticeably reacts to the sudden attention. “What was your plan in coming here?” 

“Plan.” Vector says, hollow. At once, he frowns, seeming to slip into a deep thought. Though he only takes a beat between speaking and pausing, it’s honestly too much of a wait for Astral. 

They make as much known, clicking their tongue disapprovingly and speaking to the group in general. “We seem to have a grossly ineffective strategy and not much teamwork to speak for going in.” 

“This isn’t a duel.” Kotori groans quietly. 

Shark seethes. “Well, maybe if we weren’t in some kind of _rush_ to do this– whatever this is – with Yuma, then we could’ve used the time between then and whenever he’d come back to think things through, and we wouldn’t be too _disorganised_ for you.” 

“At least I offered us to approach this as a team.” Astral is willing to argue. “You, however, and you–” They direct at Vector. “–decided yourselves to approach him individually, without even stabler intentions.” 

“What is this prick saying?” Vector mutters, and though it’s posed as a question, he sounds like he has an answer and has taken quite a bit of offense to it. 

“Yeah, well, maybe that was the point. Maybe I don’t _do_ teams.” Shark says, staring Astral down in challenge. “Maybe what I have to say to Yuma is for his ears only, and it’s easier to lay it out without anyone else in the way.” 

“Woah.” Vector says, more obviously offended now, as is Kotori as she also voices, “Hey!” 

“But someone else _is_ in the way.” Astral counters. “There are multiple people, in fact, currently in your way. At the very least, there’s me.” 

“I can take you.” 

“What the fuck is going on?” Vector asks Shark first, then Kotori when Shark’s eyes refuse to back down from his stare-off with Astral. Like Vector, though, Kotori’s mouth hangs slightly open in an expression that looks slightly lost. 

“No, I don’t think you can.” Astral tells Shark. “You see, there are several factors that lean this situation in my favor. For one, I’ve ascertained that I hold the most surety in my actions and intentions towards Yuma, and if anyone else comes close to establishing that she’s truly pursuing what she wants, it may be Kotori, while the two of you continue to run in circles deliberating whether or not to accept what you desire.” 

“You talk too much. That’s always been your problem.” Shark says. Beside him, Vector, for as much as he’s increasingly frowned at every name-drop of his in this exchange, allows the two of them to have at it for now. “And guess how I know? Because Yuma’s told me. Maybe you shouldn’t be so sure of yourself as you say you are, because if anyone’s leaving this trip with Yuma in his arms, it’s me.” 

“Are you serious?” Kotori sputters. Astral, however, is undeterred. So far, nothing has gone far from what they predicted as soon as they realized that all four (five) of them were on the same plane together. 

“Ah. So, you’ve finally admitted it fully.” 

“Yeah, I admit it, and it’s been a long time coming – I’ll give you that much. But I’m taking my chance now, and given how long I’ve been trying to kid myself, it’s about time, and I’m not about to lose.” 

“Lose _what?_ ” Kotori argues now as well. “Lose _what?_ No one is _losing_ – this isn’t a duel!” 

“Perhaps it should be.” Astral tests. 

“I can take you on right here and now, but it wouldn’t prove anything.” Shark stands his ground. “Except that I was right, and you’re not as confident as you keep saying. Right?” 

“If I truly am not, I can’t imagine what the condition of confidence must be for the two of you.” 

“Oh, that is it.” Vector snaps. “I’m not here just to _flank_ for somebody. I didn’t come all the way here just to hear the two of you talk yourselves up.” 

“Is that what you think I’ve been doing?” Astral asks. Kotori tries to put a placating hand on their arm. It doesn’t quite work. 

“Yeah, that’s definitely what you, and _you_ , have been doing. What makes either of you so sure he’ll say yes to either one of you? And what, you all just came out here to follow him – like it’s easy? This is all just easy for you guys to do?” 

Kotori lets out a rough breath. “It’s not _easy_ , Vector–” 

“We’re _all_ having a bit of a hard time here–” Shark argues. 

“Yeah, well it sure doesn’t look like it.” Vector accuses. “This isn’t a cakewalk for me, and you know what– You know what, Astral? Maybe it shouldn’t be a cakewalk, you think about that? Maybe it shouldn’t be too easy for me to come all the way here, maybe it shows that I’m taking a bit more seriously than you, _for once_ , what exactly I’m here for.” 

“Do you even know what you’re here for?” 

“I’m here to get what I _want_ .” Vector inches closer, not quite yelling, but tense enough that there’s a risk of getting there. “Whatever that looks like and whether it involves any of you with me or not. I’m not _sidelining_ anymore – I’m getting Yuma if it means taking him from his dad or taking him from you.” 

“No one is _taking Yuma_ .” Kotori physically inserts herself into the group. “Yuma is _not a thing_.” 

“Yuma’s soon to become someone’s thing.” Astral notes. 

“Astral, you are _not helping_ and if you don’t stop riling everyone up I’ll stop helping you, too.” 

“I’ve done nothing to rile anyone up.” 

“Like hell you haven’t–” 

“Hello. Excuse me.” Two flight attendants approach them. “Is there a dispute here?” 

“Not at all, sir.” Astral immediately responds. Their three comrades fall silent, deflating from the interruption. “I apologize. We’re here on business, you see, and got caught up making the final amendments to the deal we’re about to present to our client once we land. We’ve reached some disagreements. I assure you we will keep our voices low from now on.” 

The plane’s staff are not quick to believe them, but in another minute, Astral has them convinced that, indeed, the group is here for business – young as they might look – and that Astral will, indeed, keep “their staff” quiet. Once again, the group is left alone – or, once more, as alone as a small group can be in the confines of a passenger airplane. 

“Should we all sit down?” Astral suggests. 

“You sit down.” Shark grumbles, and Astral does as much, sighing once more to themself and easing onto the chair behind them. 

“Well?” Astral prods. 

Vector rolls his eyes. “Our business transaction.” 

“Yes. My case for Yuma accepting my version of the offer is heavily involved with the fact that I am – as you all seem to have agreed – intensely confident.” 

Shark brings his face into his hands, eyes falling briefly shut. 

“My, you might say, contribution to the deal is that it offers a safety net. A client needs to be convinced. I’ve observed that this is an engagement, a back-and-forth, that must often be applied to several areas in a person’s life, including areas of the heart. Hence, whether I have your backing or not, I offer him the assurance that I will still be available, at the end of the day, to accept and remain ready for his decision, particularly if it’s favorable to my offer.” 

Shark does not lift his head from his hand, and Vector’s glare is tired at Astral’s direction. Astral thinks to ask if this version of this meeting’s minutes is now satisfactory, and if anyone else has yet anything to add, when Kotori speaks. 

“He called me his girlfriend.” She says simply. There is another pause, Shark’s head lifting finally from his palm. The other three look at her questioningly. “My case.” She explains, at once shy for going along with the analogy. “Well. He told me once that I’m his girl.” 

“That doesn’t count.” Vector answers. 

“Yes, it does. What else is it supposed to mean? You said it yourself, we may as well be married. I’m just on the way to make it official.” 

“Marriage?” Shark asks. 

“Oh, shut it, jewelry addict.” 

In response, Shark’s hand closes as though to hide the sight of the accessory in question that Yuma had gifted to him. “Whatever.” He mutters. Then, after a short moment of hesitance, he adds, “It just proves that he likes me. So, there.” 

“He said he loves me.” Vector says. 

“Oh, _whatever_.” Shark dismisses. “Sure he did.” 

“He said, during the first snowfall, that he loves me, and he said he knows that only couples do that.” 

“He what?” Kotori presses. “He said all that?” 

“You’re not kidding?” Shark squints. 

“No, I’m not kidding? Yuma confessed to me already, alright? So, I have an argument. I have an _offer_ . And, actually, we even _kissed_.” 

“He’s lying.” Shark sighs, at once dismissing Vector altogether once more. 

“No, I’m _not lying_. We hold hands and sleep together and say I love you and kiss. I’m not here over a hopeless case.” 

“How _did_ you guys get here?” Shark inserts now that it’s clear to him that Vector must be fabricating everything. 

“Kotori and I came together.” Astral explains. “I told Yuma I’d be arriving later, so he’s expecting me. I’m sure neither he or Kazuma will mind the extra company.” 

“I got the okay for time off.” Kotori adds. “And I kept saying I’d go someday with Yuma, so I might as well do two things at the same time, right?” 

“How about you?” Shark asks Vector. “You just drop the money to come here?” 

“Yup.” Vector says. 

Shark considers that for longer, and eventually concedes, softly letting out, “I guess we really are all pretty serious about this.” 

They fall silent again, more naturally than from when it was by the force of social etiquette brought on by outside confrontation. Astral joins them now as four pairs of eyes slide over each other member of the group, not minding the few strangers who might pass by their area to walk the plane's aisle. The tension that coiled each of them at the start of the flight and that only seemed to escalate at one point of their talk is missing now, wrung out, perhaps, by the pulling of all their feelings from the hidden parts inside them, now brought to light. 

Which is just as well. Astral thinks it could have gone better, but the current situation and how they tried to lead it is not quite bad in their books, either. 

“It would be an honor,” they start, “if, should I enter such an arrangement as was originally offered with Yuma, it would be with all of you as well.” 

Kotori, after a moment, sinks down into her seat, almost smiling. Astral suspects she’s still a little upset at them, too. 

“What, you don’t want to duel for him anymore?” Shark asks. 

“I can consider it. But only if we were to ever enter a scenario where it would be appropriate.” Astral answers. “However, though I admit I held reservations, I must apologize at least in part for doubting that any one of you came here with genuine intentions. You’re right, Vector.” They say to him. “This is not something that is pursued without self-struggle.” 

Vector doesn’t reply to that quickly. Astral gathers he might not at all, but when he does speak, it’s quiet but mocking nonetheless. “You just figure that out?” 

“No.” Astral says smartly. 

“I’m still not sure about all this.” Shark confesses. “I mean, it’s not like– like I don’t like you guys–” 

“You _don’t_ like us.” Vector corrects him. 

“Well, you two have been making it real hard sometimes, yeah. But that isn’t the issue. This is… It’s, I don’t know. _Dating…_ ” 

“I understand. I’ve also, however, organized offers to each of you as well, from my observations on each of your needs – and can present pros and cons based on your individual profiles, as well as prepared room for any and all input that any of you might need.” 

“Are– you serious?” Shark asks. 

Kotori and Vector exchange one more look of worry, and that unease doesn’t go away when Vector turns to Shark, his smile uncertain and crooked. “Now, see? You think _I’m_ the bullshitter–” 

“Guys?” 

All four of them turn. Standing by the aisle beside them, Yuma’s stare meets each one of theirs, slightly wide and disbelieving. Shark and Vector freeze, more or less, from where they stand. Kotori smiles like she’s been caught doing something she shouldn’t. 

Astral smiles as well, softly, and greets him. “Yuma.” They say warmly. “Hello. You’ve joined us.” 

“I, uh.” Yuma says. “I have?”


End file.
